


Ahh! What The Heck Is A Demigod?

by NarutoManiac



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kakashi: I know greek myths! Everyone: uhh huh., Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Percy is SO DONE, Post-War, Sasuke can only function around naruto and sakura, Tenten is irrelevent, i wish this was sasunaru, im bad at writing okay, sasuke is awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoManiac/pseuds/NarutoManiac
Summary: Where Naruto has no idea what he's in for when he's (forcefully!) assigned a mission to pretend to be a demigod, and Percy doesn't know how much each "new demigods" could kick his butt.Was this almost SasuNaru? Yes. Yes it was.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Konoha 12, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Percy Jackson & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A New Mission

Naruto was slurping up a bowl of ramen, and Sasuke was alongside him, also enjoying a generous serving of ramen from Ichirakus. Naruto barely noticed his former sensei, Iruka, slide into the seat next to them. Sasuke glanced at Iruka but said nothing. He turned back to his ramen and began quietly eating it. Iruka crept close to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Irukas voice mutter his name. Naruto saw it was only Iruka, and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto scowled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Classic Naruto," he mumbled under his breath. Naruto frowned at him and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke scrunched up his nose and Naruto stuck up a...not polite symbol.

"Is there a reason you're here, Iruka Sensei?" Sasuke sat up, looking Iruka in the eyes, suddenly ignoring Naruto. Iruka crossed his arms and puffed.

"I don't know. The Hokage is calling you to his office, with the rest of you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto butted in, his head tilted.

"The rest of us?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. Iruka shrugged. "You know, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru? I had to send shadow clones after them."

Naruto nodded. He fished his handy frog wallet from his pockets. Once he paid the bill, Sasuke and him were off to the Hokage tower. As the left the ramen shop, they could hear Iruka grumbling.

_I JUST get off a mission? Why am I even doing missions? A rank, may I add. Now I have to send a bunch of shadow clones through the village... _He looked up and yelled like a drunken man:__

__"ONE BOWL OF RAMEN!" Ayame put her hands on her hips._ _

__"At least ask nicely! Anyway, what ki-" She was met with a nasty glare. She plastered on a fake smile._ _

__"Right away sir! On it! ASAP! On the house! Wait, nevermind, you still have to pay." Naruto smiled, reminiscing about his days in the academy._ _

__"I forgot how scary Iruka Sensei could be when he got mad..." Sasuke raised his eyebrows in agreement. Naruto poked Sasuke._ _

__"Use your words." Sasuke held up the L sign and ran to the Hokage tower. Naruto blinked._ _

__"Hey-HEY SASUKE!" He wailed, having to break into a sprint to catch up to him. Sasuke cracked a smile._ _

__"I wasn't even going that fast, loser." Naruto glared at his best friend and punched him in the shoulder. He caught his breath and climbed up the Hokage tower. Naruto stuck his head out the door, to see the Rookie Nine standing in the room, seemingly waiting for something._ _

__Oh._ _

__Them._ _

__Kakashi was seated at his desk, and he sighed when he saw his students enter the room. He clasped his hands together._ _

__"Naruto, Sasuke, now that you're here, I have something to tell you. We have caught note of monsters slinking around the world." Naruto crossed his arms._ _

__"What do you mean, monsters? Like, tailed beasts? Do those count as monsters? No offense Kurama," He added when he heard the beast complain. Shino agreed._ _

__"Yes, I can not think of any other monster except those, that would be a real threat."_ _

__"And even if it was the tailed beasts, they're on our side." Shikamaru pointed out. Kakashi stood up._ _

__"I was just about to get into that, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru." Kakashi paced across the room, and Naruto could feel everyone tense._ _

__"Although most of the ninja could defeat them, I wanted to study them, to make sure they weren't a threat. And the main source was the one and only America. Mainly, may I add, in New York." The rookie 9 leaned forward._ _

__"New York...Hm, it's a quite impressive city, but I can't recall anything strange happening there." Sasuke spoke up. There was this major...blackout there once, where nothing came in, and nothing came out. It was normal a few days afterward." The nine ninjas blinked. The rookie 9 was stunned. Sasuke never says that many words! Well, he does. But you get what they mean._ _

__Hinata nodded. "Yes, I remember that." Hinata shifted when she saw everyone turning their attention to her. "New York is very busy, but for t-those few days, nothing."_ _

__The rookie 9 exchanged looks and then stared at Hinata in astonishment. She also never has said so many words. Well, she of course has. But you get what they mean._ _

__"There have also been many freak accidents over the years. This one kid jumped off this building? But that was a myth. I think. And can I mention the building exploded? It was really important or something." Tenten added, twirling a kunai as casually as you would spin a pencil._ _

__The rookie nine choked on their own spit! Everyone was baffled, Tenten never got this much screen time. And they meant what they meant._ _

__"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Lee cried._ _

__Kakashi interrupted them and ruffled his hair wearily. He plopped back into his seat and tired eyes gazed back up at him. "And, after days and days of not sleeping, we finally were able to pinpoint where the place with most monsters: Manhatten. And there was...power there. It was like cha-"_ _

__"So you went to Manhatten because there were monsters, and you found an abundance of this chakra like substance?" Shikamaru summarized. Kakashi nodded._ _

__"There was a think gen-jutsu around it. It took a few days to dispel it, and we found a camp."_ _

__"What's so special about a camp?" Kiba blurted out, with Akamaru barking in agreement._ _

__"Well, it seemed there were kids." Kakashi clasped his hands together. "With gods as parents." The rookie nine stopped in their tracks._ _

__"Greek gods."_ _

__"Like Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, and the rest?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi gave a thumbs up in approval._ _

__"Very good, Sakura."_ _

__"What do you want us to do about it?" Naruto asked._ _

__"Pose as kids with these gods as parents, also called demigods or half-bloods." He raised a finger. "Naruto. You will be a Zeus child."_ _

__Naruto raised my hands like he was surrendering. "Hold it! What's going on here?" The rest of the ninja murmured in agreement._ _

__"We are going to investigate. There's a huge power source that could be a threat. You are some of my most skilled ninja under the age of 18. Any more questions?"_ _

__"Why does Naruto get to be the strongest one?" Kiba protested._ _

__"Haha, Zeus is the strongest one?"_ _

__"Don't get cocky, Uzumaki!"_ _

__"We're going by last names now?"_ _

__"I don't care if we go by middle names! Why is he the strongest!?"_ _

__

__Kakashi facepalmed. "Zeus may be king of the gods, but it isn't anything special. The reason I picked him to be Zeus was because of his Sage and Kurama mode. Zeus kids can control lightning and air. If you're honestly angry about this, then steal his sage mode. The Sage Of Six Paths, remember?" That shut Kiba up._ _

__"Do we get gods?" Ino jumped around._ _

__"Duh." Shikamaru rolled his eyes._ _

__"Oh, shut up Shikamaru."_ _

__"Yes. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are children of Apollo. He is the god of music, healing, the future, and more. Ino and Sakura, of course, know healing ninjutsu. Seeing the future is the closest thing to Bakugan."_ _

__"Seeing the future?" Hinata was astonished. She hasn't even met a ninja who could attempt that._ _

__Lee had tears pouring from his eyes. "How youthful!" Shino nodded._ _

__"Still, that's only one skill."_ _

__"Yes, but these demi-gods have many more tricks up their sleeve," Kakashi said. "Here. This is easier." He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Choji-the closest person to him._ _

__Apollo: (God of music, healing, the truth, and the future, archery, and disease)-Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Choji_ _

__Zeus: (God of thunder, lightning, air, and the king of gods)-Naruto_ _

__Poseidon: (God of water, the ocean, earthquakes, and horses)-Sasuke_ _

__Ares: (God of war and fighting) Sai, Rock Lee, TenTen_ _

__Hermes: (God of traveling, stealing, and sports)-Kiba_ _

__Athena: (God of war strategy, wisdom, weaving, and craft)-Shikamaru, Shino_ _

__"Sorry, not all of them are accurate," Kakashi admitted. "Just try to stay a demigod. If you have to reveal your identity, I would understand. But the penalty is D rank missions for three months."_ _

__"I see," Naruto said, straightening up. Out of all the rookie nine, he avoided D rank missions the most._ _

__"I also have clothes for you. In America, ninja are a simple plaything, and just like the rest of Japan, they are more advanced than The Great Nations. They would not wear ninja clothes. You can dispose of these when you get to the camp." He threw a bag of clothes at each of the ninjas. "Wear these."_ _

__They all came out in their outfits (1)._ _

__"Anyway, you will get there on a plain."_ _

__Quiet._ _

__No one said a word. "Whats a plain?" Naruto asked. Kakashi deadpanned._ _

__Back on Olympus_ _

__"Zeus, are you seeing this?" Athena asked her father. Zeus nodded._ _

__"Hera, are you seeing this?" She nodded._ _

__"Hephaestus, are you-" Athena gave them a death glare._ _

__"Enough!" She bellowed. She shook her head. Was she the only sane one here? (2)_ _

__"Call Hades here," Zeus commanded._ _

__"Yes, father." Hermes saluted and then whizzed off to the underworld._ _

__Soon, Hades was there, standing awkwardly, due to him not having a throne._ _

__"What's the problem?" he questioned._ _

__"Look down," Zeus said. Hades looked down to see monkeys dancing in the Amazon Rainforest._ _

__"Uh, why am I looking at monkeys?"_ _

__"NO! To your right!" Zeus roared._ _

__Hades obeyed, and he could see the ninja plotting. "Oh! Should we tell our children?" Zeus smirked._ _

__"No, I want to see how this would play out."_ _

__"You mean its against the law to directly intervene?" Athena corrected. Zeus blushed, so his face looked like a sunflower (3). Athena mentally sobbed._ _

__"How am I related to these people?" She yelled inside her head._ _

__"Look, the monkeys are singing now!" Hades cried. All the Olympians crowded around the edge of Olympus, hoping to get a look. Athena walked out of the throne room, looking for a good place to cry._ _

__

__Clothes scene: (YOU DONT HAVE TO READ)  
After a few minutes, they came out. Naruto was wearing a pink-orange hoodie and light blue jeans. He also wore blue sneakers and a baseball hat, which was white and blue._ _

__"Aww, why is it pink?" He complained. Kiba walked out._ _

__"Suck it up, Hokage." He was wearing a red jacket and beige pants. He had a plain white shirt pulled over his head. He had on white sneakers._ _

__Naruto grinned a goofy grin. "So you finally admit it?"_ _

__"What? Oh. NO!" Kiba took back his words._ _

__Sakura came out in a pink skirt with shorts underneath and a white tank top. "You know, it kind of looks a bit orange to me,"_ _

__Naruto beamed. "Thank you! Even if its pink, it's very fluffy. Very soft too..."_ _

__Hinata scooted out. She was wearing shorts and a T-shirt that was tucked in. She had her normal jacket pulled over her shoulders. "It-think you look nice N-Naruto-Kun." She tended to stutter when she talked to Naruto._ _

__Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I think you look nice too." Hinata turned a deep red and put her fingers together. Choji and Shikamaru came out at the same time. Shikamaru's get-up was very similar to his normal clothes. He wore baggy black pants with a matching sweatshirt, and his vest was replaced with a green jacket._ _

__Choji was wearing a red sweatshirt and plain blue jeans. (side character tings😔)_ _

__Sai had on black jeans and a black T-shirt, nothing special. (also side character tings)_ _

__Shino and Ino came out. Ino had on a purple skirt that barely brushed her knees. She also had on a long-sleeved white T-shirt. Shino was wearing baggy black pants, that looked like a rapper would wear them. He was wearing a thick green jacket that had a huge collar, like Sasuke's old outfit._ _

__Speaking of Sasuke, he came out in a denim jacket with a light sweatshirt below it. His pants were light blue jeans, the same color as the jacket. He had on black boots._ _

__"You look good," Naruto reassured his friend._ _

__"I look stupid," Sasuke complained._ _

__"Don't worry, you look amazing!" Sakura gushed._ _

__"I feel stupid too,"_ _

__"Well..." Naruto said. Sasuke glared._ _

__"Oh, don't you dare, pink sweatshirt." Naruto pouted._ _

__"Rude," He mumbled._ _

__"Anyway, you will get there on a plain."_ _

__Quiet. No one said a word._ _

__"Whats a plain?" Naruto asked. Kakashi deadpanned._ _


	2. Crash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Another chapter! Is this a good thing? Well, for me, I guess. For my readers, they have to endure this. SO...um, not really.

Athena felt like bursting. "Zeus!" She hollered. She couldn't believe this was her father. He looked at her like he was a cornered animal.

"Yes, darling?" He asked sweetly. "Need anything?" Athena glanced at his lightning bolt.

"They're getting on the plane," Athena said. "We cannot directly intervene, but we need to eliminate them. They are a threat." Sure enough, Naruto and the rest were staring at the plane, with their mouths agape.

"Fine. I'll bring my A-game." Zeus declared, suddenly solemn. Athena let out a breath. "Let's wait until they get on the plane first," Zeus said. Ares shrugged.

"If someone dies, it's good enough for me. War and carnage!" He boomed.

"Ooh! What if two lovers share their last breath! How dreamy!" Aphrodite squealed.

Athena huffed. The only slightly sane ones in this council were Hera and Demeter, and Hestia. Hades had some moments as well. She sighed and stretched, tired of her family. I'm the only sane one here, she thought yet again.

Naruto had no idea that so much metal could fly. He knew that Konoha was discovering more advanced technology, but he had no idea the rest of Japan was so advanced. The ninja all around the world was secretive, due to the rest of the world not knowing about ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Even ninja the rest of the world knew of only used weapons, like Sai without his ninjutsu. Even Sasuke had a look of mild impressment on his face.

"Get on," Kakashi demanded. "The pilot is a ninja, thank God," Hew added.

The shinobi stared at their Hokage with an expression of skepticism on their face. They slowly piled on, carrying with them small bags of possessions. Naruto, for one, had extra clothes, some kunai, shuriken, the picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself, which he couldn't quite seem to leave behind.

He sighed and sat in his seat. Kiba narrowed his eyes and rushed on, not about to be beaten by the other ninja. The rest of the shinobi soon were buckled in.

The plane emitted a low rumbling noise. Sasuke shifted in his seat. Naruto steadied himself, and Sakura let out a tiny squeal, gripping her dress.

The plane lurched forward, and a few ninjas cried out in fear. Naruto and Sasuke weren't too phased, having flown multiple times. In the first 12 hours, it was a smooth flight. The ninja started to welcome the plane. They felt safe. The waiters were constantly bringing around food and water, too. They thought they could relax. Ha.

Athena observed the small plane. She decided to wait until night so they could catch them in their sleep. She nodded to Zeus. Zeus grinned. He was going to hurt those kids so bad. "It's been a while since I've killed a few people!" He declared. He grabbed his main lightning bolt and raised it high, aiming it at the plane. He threw it as casually as you would throw a dart at a target.

Sasuke woke with a jolt. He felt something strange in the air.

He blinked his eyes open and scanned his surroundings. Nothing was there.

'I could have sworn-' BOOM! a thunderbolt came crashing through the roof of the plane. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he almost automatically activated Susano'o. Everyone was awake by now, crying out.

"What's going on, Uchiha?" Kiba demanded, Akamaru whimpering beside him. Naruto activated tailed beast mode and started assisting Sasuke.

"Not...the time...for questions...Kiba!" Ino gasped. The plane descended to the ground at what seemed the speed of light. The lightning, strangely, wasn't disappearing. And Sasuke saw a crack in his Susanoo. A small one, but still clear enough for him to see it. He furrowed his eyebrows. Naruto noticed how much the plane was falling, and he decided to support it from the bottom.

Shino got his bugs to help Naruto, and surprisingly, it worked. Sai used some of his beasts to keep the plane afloat.

Sasuke broke his concentration for a second, and he realized that was a huge mistake. The lightning rod managed to move past the Susano'o and tear through the plane.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. 'This isn't a normal thunderbolt.' Sakuras eyes widened when she saw this feat.

"H-how?" She knew very well how powerful the Susano'o is. Sweat poured down her face as she realized this wasn't a simple thunderbolt.

The plane was barely afloat. Sasuke grimaced.

"Isn't Sasuke's Susanoo indestructible?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I have noticed that it is very youthful. Can your springtime of youth be coming to an end?" Lee wondered, standing on his hands. Sasuke breathed in, inactivating his Susanoo.

"That wasn't a normal lightning bolt, was it?" Shikamaru realized.

"I-it was like it had a mind of its own. It somehow wriggled its way from the grips of my Susano'o. And I don't even know how it managed to cause this kind of destruction." Sasuke confided. He thought it was a regular bolt. He cursed himself. Even if he were at full power, the bolt would still be troublesome to manage.' I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru,'

"This bolt has too much youth! Perhaps it rivals even Gai Sensei! No, it could not be. He is still enjoying his eternal springtime of youth!" Lee rambled. No one paid him any attention, due to them being used to his outbursts.

Naruto grunted from below the plane. "Yeah, that bolt was crazy! When it landed on the ground, it caused a crazy explosion. Maybe the equivalent to a tailed beast bomb." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"This power. Its most certainly a very skilled shinobi, or..." He subtly hinted that it could be Kaguya, or worse. Naruto shook her head in disagreement.

"We sealed her." He looked up. "That's impossible."

"What are you people whispering about?" Ino screeched. Sakura glared at her.

"If it's at tailed beast bomb level, it has to be a higher deity of some sort. Naruto never mentioned a Jinchurikki or Tailed Beast who could do that." She gestured to the destroyed plane. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because there isn't. Even the ten tails couldn't do that." Sasuke sniffled.

"There's always a chance of them being a shinobi," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke looked down. Naruto grimaced from below the plane.

"It's a chore to keep this thing afloat. There's no saving it now! There's an entire hole!" Tenten threw up as an example.

"Yes! Please land. NOW." She sniffed. Kiba looked disgusted.

"Ugh, that's nasty!" He cringed. Hinata tried to keep her footing.

"K-Kiba, I think there are m-more important m-matters right now!" She said, trying not to copy Tenten. The piolet zoomed out.

"I'll call for an emergency plane! I know you're very skilled, but I can call one for me if you don't want it! I don't know what's happening here, but we're only about 30 minutes away from Long Island!" He assured them. They were thankful this man was a ninja.

"Long Island?" Choji asked. The pilot nodded.

"Where you'll be going." Choji nodded.

"We're close to the camp, I guess!" Choji said.

"Can't we just walk there?" Ino cried. "I've had enough planes for a lifetime!" She whined.

"Y-yeah, I was wondering that!" Hinata mumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad nobody was hurt," Naruto said. He set down the plane on the ground, and the shinobi piled out. The pilot tossed them a map.

"You think you can fend for yourselves? If you get hurt the Hokage will be at my neck." Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"You can count on m-us!" He corrected himself when Kiba elbowed him in the stomach.

Sasuke nodded slowly, then looked up at the sky. 'They're strong. Stronger than I thought.'

_Back on Olympus ___

__Zeus was having a full-blown panic attack. These were not normal mortals. At this rate, they should be so dead they couldn't even die anymore. Athena looked equally shocked. The rest of the council was silent._ _

__"Is that even possible?" Ares broke the silence. He had never seen a mortal get out of one of Zeus's hits alive. The council piped up._ _

__"He needs cereal!" Demeter cried._ _

__"Should I kill them?" Ares offered._ _

__"..." Hades said, due to the fact he wasn't there. (He got kicked out after he saw the monkeys)_ _

__"We should help the demigods!" Hestia chirped._ _

__"I can build a death machine in my spare time," Hephaestus mumbled._ _

__"...I need wine," Dionysus grumbled._ _

__"Why am I so gorgeous?" Apollo sighed._ _

__"Why do I still try with these people?" Athena wondered._ _

__"No! Don't kill them! It's true love!" Aphrodite yelled._ _

__"Is my beard wet?" Poseidon asked._ _

__"Why am I here?" Artemis groaned._ _

__"Guys. Be serious. We might have to intervene. For all we know, these people could be a new evil. They could be as bad as Kronos. We all saw how they deflected that lighting bolt." Athena said. The council quieted down. They understood the threat these people could cause. They already showed a great feat._ _

__Athena breathed in. _'They're strong. Stronger than I thought.' _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Zeus would be stronger than Kaguya. THIS IS NOT POWERSCALING. The ninjas could beat the gods as easily as any demigod- but since Zeus is a GOD and Kaguya is just the mother of chakra it'll be different. Though she is freakishly strong.


	3. Monster or Dog?

Yeah, this is pretty late. My excuse:

Wait. WHERES MY EXCUSE?

Naruto sighed as he lugged his small bag of possessions. He was regretting his choice of going, and it seemed the rest of the ninja were also not happy with this change of setting. It was still night and the swift night wind flew over them, rustling the trees and their hair.

'I'm not prepared for this,' he thought as he jumped from tree to tree. Kakashi mentioned something about New York being advanced, but they could see none of that. It was foliage all around. He yawned. He barely got any sleep before he went out in action.

The rest of his fellow ninja looked equally drowsy, except Sasuke. They dragged their feet and hopped from branch to branch.

"Wake up, dobe!" He heard a sharp voice hiss in his ear.

He jumped and nearly slipped off the tree. Sasuke steadied him with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're a ninja. Straighten up." Sasuke ordered Naruto.

"Well, I was caught by surprise!" Naruto grumbled under his breath. Naruto rolled his sleeves up, claiming it was the sweater that made him trip.

"Well, I have something to tell you," Sasuke muttered. He slowed his pace so he could stay with Naruto. Sakura glanced at them, noticing a problem. Sasuke shooed her, not rudely but in an "I'll tell you later," way.

She narrowed his eyes, but from experience, knew he wouldn't give in. Anyway, they needed to get to their camp that Kakashi spoke of, that worshipped gods. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought. Weird. He had a bad experience with gods.

"That lighting bolt-it broke my Susanoo." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Of course, it was possible. But an enemy strong enough to do that-just that it was bad news. Sasuke was the strongest known Uchiha-including Marada, Obito, and Itachi. It was hard to break his Susano. It even withstood the Infinite Tsukinomi.

Naruto nodded. "The destructive force-it was out of this world. Similar to a tailed beast bomb. Perhaps another Osutsuki? But that attack wasn't like anything I've seen before." Naruto confirmed, keeping his eyes straight. Sasuke forgot how serious he could be. Sakura slid beside them. Sai and Hinata turned their heads when they saw the three ninjas huddled together.

They were all hopping off one branch, perfectly in unison. Shikamaru glanced back at them.

"Guys, that things gonna break-" He started. The branch cracked, and they fell to the ground. They crashed down, barely jumping to their feet before the impact. They fell through the trees and got their clothes and hair caught. Naruto groaned in pain.

"Ouch," He said. Sasuke was more awake than ever. Sakura looked fine and was looking over Naruto.

"You okay?" She asked Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura, pulling his arms over his head in his signature position.

He felt a sharp pain stabbing into his arm. He held his arm out, and there was a gash in his arm. There was a long wound, spanning from his wrist to his forearm. It wasn't very deep, but it was gushing out blood. He winced and showed Sakura. The cold wind blew over the wound, making it tingle.

Sakura put her hands over the wound, and healing chakra surrounded over the cut, healing it quickly. Naruto brought his hand away when she was done and placed his hands in his pockets. Up in the trees, their fellow ninja was standing around them.

Hinata jumped to the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked Naruto. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"We fought in a war. Of course, they are. And didn't Sakura heal him? " He said. Sakura jumped onto a branch.

"C'mon guys." She waved her hand. She turned forward, and Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto followed after her, now wide awake. Sakura looked behind her.

"Hurry up-" She was jumped by a...black dog? She fell to the ground and gasped as it growled at her, drool dripping from its mouth. Sasuke blinked and jumped over. Sakura had already punched the dog away. The rest of the ninja jumped down, ready to take on the dog in combat.

Tenten opened a scroll, and a flurry of ninja tools flew at the dog, yet it simply passed through. She jumped back as it whipped its paw forward.

"Huh?" She said, for the weapons directly hit the monster. Lee stepped forward.

"This animal perhaps has been using the ways of youth, and training in its springtime of youth! OH, HOW YOUTHFUL!" Lee hollered.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow!" He sniffed, trying his signature move. The dog got kicked away, and it looked injured.

"How could a small dog be so much trouble?" Sasuke mentally asked himself.

It was genjutsu! He realized.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked. When she nodded, he went back to face the monster, going into his fighting stance.

"Naruto. It's a genjutsu." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows then brought his hands together.

"Kai," He said. He squinted at the dog. It looked the same.

"At times like these, I forget how bad I am at genjutsu," Naruto muttered. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you couldn't dispel it. It's extremely complex." Sasuke explained. Shikamaru tried his shadow stitching on the dog. It barely made a scratch, only slightly cutting the dog.

"Partial Multi-Size Jutsu!" Choji yells, making his hand bigger. He raised it over the dog and crashed it down. Just at that moment, before the dog and Choji's hand connected, a stick protruded out of the dog's head.

The dog flashed for a moment, and they saw its true form. It was huge, the size of a tank. Its fur was tangled and unruly, and it was matted with dirt and blood. Its mouth had cracked teeth, too much in one place, and too little in the next. Drool trickled out of it, and its tongue was blood red. Its eyes were pitch black; they looked as they could pull you in and never let you go.

Then it crumbled and turned into sand. The stick was pulled back, and a young man stepped forward.

"Um, you never saw anything. A dog jumped you while climbing a tree," He said, snapping his fingers. Sasuke felt a heavy fog set into his mind, curling around his brain. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated. The fog dispelled.

Everyone except Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino were caught in a Genjutsu. He activated his Sharingan and undid the strange Genjutsu from everyone. Their eyes cleared, and they rubbed their eyes. The caster stood awkwardly, and the stick in his hand was unusually sharp.

"OI! Are you capable of wielding a sword? One of the most ancient and useful arts? How youthful!" Lee cried, not a bit fazed from the Genjutsu. The boy cursed.

"That didn't work at all! Oh, I wish Thaila was here..." He mumbled. He stopped.

"Hey." He said, pointing at Rock Lee. Lee blinked innocently.

"Do you seek guidance in your journey in the springtime of youth? I could assist you, but Gai Sensei is my master, and would be much well-fitting." Lee lectured. The boy looked weirded out, and Sasuke couldn't blame him.

"No, what you said before-about my sword?" He asked, stepping forward. They all backed away.

"It was a symbol of youth."

"What? Wait, you can see my sword? And did your eye go red?" He asked Sasuke. He went closer, and Sasuke could finally see him clearly. He had ruffled jet black hair that resembled Sasukes. His eyes were captivating sea green. They looked like the ocean, changing every second. Sasuke could feel an aura coming off this boy.

"What was that monster?" Hinata asked, flushing red when the boy turned to her.

"It attacked you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. It attacked our friend with pink hair." She confirmed. She twiddled her fingers. The boy clasped his hand together. "It was a dog? But when you put that stick through it, i-it flashed. And it turned into a monster." Hinata added, slightly unsure of this stranger.

"Ok, a dog attacked you, I put my sw-stick in it, it was not a dog, and now you can see everything?" The boy summarized. They nodded.

"Oh-my weapons went through it!" Tenten added.

"Weapons?" Percy asked.

"Well, why do you have a sword?" Choji asked. The boy smiled dryly.

"Well, its bronze, a special type of it, that is," The boy said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends." Shikamaru said.

"How old are you?"

"About seventeen," Shikamaru said reluctantly. The boy's smile dropped for a second. He turned away.

"Follow me," He said. The ninja all jumped back into the trees. The boy looked amazed. "Wow!" He mumbled. He shook his head.

"Anyway, I have somewhere to take you!" He said.

"Where is it? We don't go with strangers, ya know." Naruto said.

"We don't know you, sorry to be rude." Ino agreed.

"Well, I'm taking you to a camp, it's safe there," The boy tried. It worked. They all immediately heard the word camp and were on set. They remembered Kakashi's words.

"We're in," Sasuke decided, and no one dared to disagree.

"One more thing," Sasuke said.

"Hm?" The boy responded.

"What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how dumb it is that Sasuke is a son of Poseidon. Don't fight me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, wanna mention that Sasuke is an awkward little bean in this-

Percy trusted these people. Kind of. He wasn't exactly sure. But right now, he had one worry-These people were far older than 13. Oh, he should have guessed the gods would do this.

He glanced back at the group of people. The one with pink hair looked like the only one who got injured. They looked like they were keeping the Hellhound at bay, but he didn't see much after he killed it. He sighed. He still hesitated when killing Hellhounds, imagining them as Mrs.O'Leary.

Anyways, even if these strangers weren't demigods, his mist didn't work, and he needed to get professionals.

"Like Thalia," He recalled, a bit spiteful. The teens were very agile, keeping up effortlessly. They even bounced off trees once in a while, he noticed. Maybe they were like Meg, who was just good at everything without training at the camp. Well, she WAS trained by an all-powerful evil roman emperor. Unless these teens were also taught by an all-powerful evil roman emperor. He glanced behind him.

They were dressed like ordinary teens. At least they don't have stop light-colored clothes. Speaking of clothes, he wondered how they were hopping around in those. Some had on weird sandals, and the one with spiky black hair was wearing boots. He wasn't planning to pick up demigods anyway. Even if they weren't demigods, they could clearly see through the mist, and it would be simpler to go this route.

Though Percy wasn't planning to "pick up" any demigods, He was lead into the forest and happened to see a hellhound. Who seemed a lot older than him, if he was being honest.

If they were ordinary mortals, he could snap his fingers and be on his way. But he felt a strong aura radiating off them-it was more than many children of minor gods. He looked back at the crowd. The one with spiky black hair caught his eye.

As they locked eyes, Percy realized something- His eye was PURPLE. And no, it wasn't a contact. Percy could tell that much. The spiky-haired guy averted his gaze, looking down.

A bit surprised, he stopped his pace, going into a jog.

"Are you tired?" The pretty blue-haired one questioned. Percy slowed to a stop.

"No."

"Then what...?"

"...I have a lot of questions."

They all glanced at each other, in surprising and mildly uncomfortable unison.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy had never made such an impulsive decision. He must have been a little wrong in the head. Speaking of that, Annabeth may have hit him a bit too hard in their last spar-

He thought back to book three- he means The Titans Curse... He means the time where he first met Bianca and Nico. They KNEW things about them. It was much easier back then-it was planned.

Who knows? These kids may be monsters or something. Or some god, which sounds bizarre but is pretty ordinary for Percy.

Right now, he and the kids were sitting down in the middle of the park. Many passersby's gave them strange looks, but he shrugged them off, more focused on the matter at hand.

"Uh...how do I break this to you...I have no idea who you are and like...do you even know what going on?" Percy asked.

"Uh! Yes! We do! Naruto Uzumaki, son of Mi-Zeus!" Percy blinked. They...know their parent?

"Mi? Your mortal parent?" Percy groaned internally. Stupid ADHD! Thankfully it wasn't much of a slipup.

"Huh? Mortal parent?" The black-haired one subtly jabbed him,

"Oh. Huh. Well, Naruto-are you guys are already claimed? Also, can we move somewhere more secluded?" Percy asked. The stares were getting to him.

"Claimed? Huh? Oh, um, sure. We are." Naruto slightly faltered. Naruto turned his head to the pink-haired one in slight alarm. She wasn't nearly as panicked, saying her name and parent as if it was rehearsed, and it probably was.

"Sakura Haruno, daughter of Apollo." She introduced herself, giving him a warm smile. He returned it hesitantly. Slowly but surely, they went through every one.

They went over to the moody black-haired one, who was emoily staring at the floor.

"Sasuke!" The blond one urged, jabbing the black-haired one in the ribs. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he spits out a slurred "Sasuke Uchiha, son of Zeus!" Everyone tensed, which Percy noted but decided not to comment on.

"Poseidon-he means Poseidon!" Sakura hurriedly covered for them while subtly glaring at him from the corner of her eye. Percy amusedly thought that she must be the most motherly-or sisterly one because of that nasty glare she was giving-one of the group.

"Yeah, Poseidon." Sasuke corrected smoothly, a startling difference to the awkward stuttering mess from a few minutes ago. I'm not even one of them, but I'm slightly disappointed in his performance.

Though everyone relaxed, they all seemed a bit more serious, keeping their backs a little more straight.

"Your names," Percy grabbed on a random subject. "They're strange." He finished.

"They're perfectly fine. Believe it!" Naruto claimed, squinting his eyes and morphing his mouth into a pout.

"Stop pouting!" Sakura ordered. She stopping chiding Naruto and turned back to Percy. "Anyway, your name is the strange one,"

"I BELIEVE HE HAS A PERFECTLY RESPECTABLE NAME, IT REMINDS ME OF PERSEUS, A GREAT AND NOBLE HERO!" Rock Lee gushed, stars in his eyes. Literally. Somehow.

Percy raised his eyebrows. Though zealous, he didn't expect Lee to be a hero fanboy.

"Your name is literally Rock," Percy said.

"So?"

"Anyway, about my name. Correct," Percy said slowly.

"Can you show me? Your powers." Percy asked.

Sasuke stood up. Though he was admittedly very awkward, none of his friends seemed to doubt him.

"Water Piller Thrust!" Percy swore he heard Sasuke mutter.

Out of nowhere, a strong pillar of water shot of the ground, lifting a tree from its roots. Dirt flew in the air as the tree toppled to the side.

"Uh-I think that's illegal," Percy rose his hand up timidly. He promised Annabeth he wouldn't do anything illegal this year.

"Eh, Sasuke-a new move?" Sai stared up at the water that was still in the air, gleaming in the small slivers of sunlight that peeped through the tree leaves.

Percy was surprised. These intruders obviously had training, but he should still bring them to camp. There could be a chance his father just slept with multiple women and had another child-

"Woah...Anyway, we should get going." Percy had no need to get them to camp. He was honestly not sure about them going to Camp-Half-Blood.

He wanted to ask people like Annabeth, Chiron and god forbid Mr. D. Though he hated it, those guys were smarter than him.

They got up and went up out of the park. The atmosphere was tense as they strolled out of the park. They still got weird stares, which was understandable. Percy stared longingly at cars, wishing to ride in them. He caught sight of a Taxi but waved it off.

"That won't fit us all..." Percy thought for a second. He fished a drachma out of his pocket and went out to a more secluded corner of the street.

"It's worth a shot. Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês! (1)" Percy cried. A car appeared in the middle of the road. He looked back at the kids.

"Uh...yo?"Everyone climbed into the car.

"Oh-" Ino said softly when she saw the three sisters. The golden number, He thought. Percy felt the smallest emotion of sympathy for her.

One of the sisters raised her wrinkly little hand, and Percy automatically twisted his body back, hoping to keep out of contact. He pressed the cold drachma in her hand, and she snapped her hand closed. He retracted his hand quickly.

"More," She ordered.

"Huh?" Percy asked, feeling a bit slow.

"For them." She pointed her sharp nail at the large group of teens. Percy died a bit inside, knowing that he was bringing these THUGS to his camp. But he was curious, could you blame him? If they were monsters, Percy doubts he would have any problems with them. So for now, he was confident.

"But more specifically," The sister continued, "For them." She focused on Naruto and Sasuke. Percy ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair. Ahh...I have no doubts now.

Naruto and Sasuke sweated profusely.

"Huh...curious." Percy dragged on, making it obvious he knew. Why hasn't he dropped these kids? Well, that pillar-thingy was cool.

Percy threw two drachmas to the sisters, and they all cramped in the car.

"I have no idea how we're all fitting in here, but I don't mind," Shikamaru said with droopy eyes. He seemed on the verge of passing out.

Then the car lurched forward, and everyone was nearly yanked from their seatbelts. Shikamaru was now wide awake, mouth pulled in a grimace.

"Nevermind. I do very much mind."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Tenten said. Hinata already looked dead.

"Woo hoo!" Naruto and Lee cheered. Sasuke kept a straight face, somehow.

Percy overlooked all this chaos with a solemn expression as Ino grabbed on to his shoulder, trying not to throw up her insides.

Percy didn't really trust these people. Not at all.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena stormed into the throne room with a cloud hovering over her. If Poseidon didn't know better he would have thought SHE was the god of thunder.

"Poseidon!" Athena screeched. "Your own son led those lunatics into our camp! They weren't even subtle! I thought your son was smart, I thought wrong!" She belittled Percy.

"You thought my son was smart?" Poseidon said with a touched expression.

"SHUT UP!" Athena hollered.

"Now, now darling," Ares said, lounging on his throne.

"I will behead you," Athena said, her voice dripping with killing intent. Ares refused to meet her gaze. Poseidon sweated a bit, knowing she wasn't kidding, he had hands-on experience.

"Hey. All I'm saying is that this could be fun." Ares's grin spread across his face. Ares almost sounded smooth if it wasn't for the serial killer's smile on his face.

"You saw them-they deflected Zeus's bolt like it was nothing! You can't be implying that we should let them in contact with our children." Athena debated.

"Think of this as a learning experience." Ares finished simply.

"Ares..." Zeus started from across the room. Athena looked smugly at him, placing her hand on her hip. "Great idea!" Athena's mouth was agape, and her hand flopped off her hip. She threw herself in her throne, knowing with how her father is, he wouldn't be joking.

"What?" Poseidon and Athena said in unison.

"Haha! This is why you're my favorite child, Ares!" Zeus crowed, a go-lucky expression on.

"Really?" Ares asked naively.

"No. Athena is," Zeus said, his face quickly turning into a deadpan.

"If Athena is your favorite, then why are you pushing her to the side?" Poseidon asked, genuinely confused. Zeus was tempted to push Ares off Olympus when they got born. In other words, he was gonna pull a Hera/Hephestus.

"That's what I'm saying!" Athena argued. "Wait, no. I'm not agreeing with Poseidon, haha. HAHA?"

"SILENCE! I, for one, haven't had any entertainment since Hera banned me fr-" Zeus stopped midsentence, carefully treading back. "I mean, I haven't had any entertainment."

Hera, who was reading Olympus Weekly from her throne, looked up.

"Seriously? As a game?" She said.

"You know it, honey!" Zeus winked. She rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine.

"I don't care about those demigods. Knock yourself out. But don't cheat on me."

"I'm not making any promises, sweetcheeks!" Zeus said with a charming smile. Narrowing her eyes, Hera raised the magazine up and threw it at his chest.

It somehow rocketed him back. Though not being a combat goddess, she had monster strength. Once again, Poseidon knew from first-hand experience.

After shaking her head like a confused puppy, Athena just sighed and gathered herself before standing up.

"I retire. I'm a million years too old for this," Athena didn't even yell this time. She simply walked out of the throne room.

Silence.

"Hey, did anyone notice Hades is still here?"

Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. But seriously, why are you still reading?
> 
> (1) Stop, Chariot of Damnation
> 
> The water pillar thrust was just something I picked up from the Naruto wiki page. I'm gonna keep using random Jutsu, lol

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The outfits will be revealed in the next chapter. It was a scene I put in but deleted afterward. Its what they're wearing though.
> 
> 2\. Yes, she is.
> 
> 3\. The gods have Ichor instead of blood, which is a golden color.
> 
> Remember! Always eat your candy corn!


End file.
